Fuego de otoño
by Puppetfanfics
Summary: En una noche de investigación, Grell descubre algo que no debería. Este fanfic esta escrito sin ánimo de lucro, para fans, en universo kuroshitsuji basado en los personajes creados por Yana Toboso. Advertencias: lemon.


Las campanadas del reloj marcaron la media noche, a esa hora las labores de los sirvientes habían concluido y por tanto, se reducían las posibilidades para encontrar a Sebastián en las cocinas o deambulando por la casa. En ocasiones como esa extrañaba ser el sirviente de Madame Red, eso le daba la excusa perfecta para dar un pequeño paseo con el pretexto de buscar algo para ella; claro que siendo tan descuidado bien podría terminar perdiendo el camino de tal forma que llegara hasta la habitación de Sebastián y quien sabe quizá hasta lo encontraría desvistiéndose. La sola idea hizo que un color muy encendido invadiera sus mejillas, no le parecía muy correcto que una dama pensará en esas cosas, pero el sirviente era un placer prohibido que le generaba siempre mas de una fantasía y por el momento con ello tenía que conformarse, pues aunque estaba dentro de una mansión, no era la del conde, ni se trataba del demonio que le gustaría perseguir.

Con honestidad los trabajos de investigación que debía realizar para el despacho siempre resultaban muy aburridos, además el que algunas almas estuvieran desapareciendo les ahorraba el papeleo, no entendía la necesidad de ser tan aprensivos con ellas, quizá pensaba de esa forma dado que no tenía una.

De cualquier manera, era mucho mejor terminar con ese asunto a la brevedad, por lo que haciendo uso de sus habilidades, entro sigiloso, usando una de las puertas que daban a la bodega de suministros, de ahí se movió hacia los pasillos usados por la servidumbre, tal como lo predijo se hallaban vacíos. Solo necesitaba recorrer un par de habitaciones más, estas en los niveles superiores, por lo que se dirigió a los pasillos principales donde la luz de la luna se filtraba atreves de los enormes ventanales dándole a todo un toque fantasmagórico que le hizo tener un mal presentimiento, estaba por entrar a esa habitación, una inspección rápida y entonces podría marcharse, sin embargo notó el ruido de pasos que se acercaban con rapidez, no existía manera de ocultarse sin hacer un sonido notorio, así que se situó detrás de una de las pesadas cortinas, usando una transparencia de los encajes de esta para tener algo de visión.

Las sombras en el suelo al principio fueron una mancha alargada, pero pronto tomaron la forma inconfundible de dos sirvientes, uno de ellos hablaba con mucha calma aunque se le notaba la molestia en la voz.

-Es inconcebible que hayas tomado esta decisión.

A través de la sombra pudo notar como el otro se encogía de hombros.

-ya me conoces, como todo demonio siempre hago lo más favorable a mi causa, de manera que no encuentro razón por la cual darte una explicación.

El shinigami reconocería esa voz donde fuera, no tardo en comprobarlo cuando ambos sirvientes aparecieron, el mas alto sujetaba de las ropas al otro quien sonreía de aquella manera maliciosa.

-Las cosas entre nosotros no han cambiado, ¿no te parece razón suficiente?.

-¿lo crees así, Claude Faustus?.

El pelirrojo estaba furioso, nadie trataba de aquella manera a Sebastián en su presencia, saco su guadaña dispuesto a defender a su amado demonio, pero lo que vio enseguida evito que se moviera. El moreno se había lanzado a los brazos de aquel demonio, besándolo de una forma por demás apasionada, a lo que el otro correspondió rodeándole la cintura para acercarlo más contra sí.

Grell colocó una mano sobre sus labios, aunque no logró acallar del todo aquel chillido de sorpresa.

Los besos de Claude se deslizaron por la barbilla de Sebastián hasta que logro susurrarle con facilidad.

-tenemos compañía...-su mirada se mostró de un tono purpúreo mientras volteaba hacia los ojos verdes que resplandecían detrás de la cortina.

El invasor entendió que solo tendría un instante para escapar, sin embargo el breve lapso en el que dudó, hizo que primero un par de cuchillos le hirieran haciéndole perder su guadaña y después lo dejaran atrapado contra la pared, en medio de su fulgor plata y dorado.

-no intestes nada shinigami, no me provoques-Aquel demonio cuya mirada parecía atravesar sus lentes con intensidad, aún le apuntaba con varios cuchillos entre sus dedos, mientras Sebastián tenía la sierra recargada contra el hombro.

-Deberías escucharlo, tiene muy mal temperamento.

Grell seguía viendo intercaladamente a uno y otro, sin entender del todo las intenciones de sus miradas; no tardo en ser llevado a una de las habitaciones, precisamente la que debía inspeccionar, le habían atado las manos detrás de la espalda, amordazándolo y tumbándolo sobre la cama.

Sebastián dejo la sierra recargada de cualquier manera sobre una mesa, pero el otro demonio, permanecía frente a sí, con esa mirada que le causaba escalofríos.

-No me gustan los intrusos en mis dominios, para ellos solo hay un fin, ¿no lo crees así?.

El moreno se cruzó de brazos, suspirando.

-Es un gran inconveniente que nos haya descubierto, sin duda afectaría nuestros planes, pero ya me he dado cuenta que matarlo no es lo más práctico.

El pelirrojo se removía tratando de soltarse, estaba molesto, dolido, sorprendido, pero sin duda lo que mas le importaba era seguir existiendo, aunque era difícil negociar sin poder emitir palabra alguna.

-¡Quédate quieto de una vez!, yo no soy tan paciente como Sebastián-volteo a ver a su amante-¿entonces que sugieres que haga con él?, no voy a dejarlo ir sin mas.

-Claude, eres tan impulsivo siempre, no te das cuenta que los aliados también son importantes-le abrazó por la espalda, recorriéndole el pecho-además creí que no dejarías a nadie interrumpir nuestro encuentro.

-¿Quieres hacerlo incluso con el aquí?, estas algo enfermo-sonrió, tomando sus manos guiándolas a su entrepierna, para que pudiese sentir lo duro que ya estaba.

-No estaría mal tener compañía, pero solo si estas dispuesto a compartirme.

Claude le tomo arrojándolo contra la cama, el sirviente cayó pesadamente a un lado de Grell, sus manos fueron hacia sus ropas para abrirlas mostrando su pálido pecho, había un aura muy diferente en él mientras parecía mostrar su lado mas seductor al otro. El pelirrojo estaba muy entretenido viéndolo pero pronto sintió como el otro demonio tiraba de sus ropas desnudándole la parte inferior con una facilidad que le asustaba.

-¡quédate quieto, si no quieres que te atraviese con tu propia guadaña!.

Sabía que los demonios eran capaces de aquello y más, se sintió aterrado pero dejo de moverse, el demonio de ojos dorados recorría sus piernas, sentía sus guantes rozar la piel de sus nalgas al separarlas, tembló un poco, hundiendo el rostro contra la almohada, no quería que Sebastián lo viera siendo tocado por otro.

Claude parecía satisfecho después de observar con detenimiento esa parte de su anatomía.

-tendrás que prepararlo para mí-de un momento a otro se vio siendo empujado contra Sebastián; el sirviente parecía alguien distinto, sumiso a las órdenes del otro, lo giro para dejarlo con el rostro frente al demonio, podía sentir la dureza en su entrepierna aumentar cuando sus manos le recorrían, era inevitable más aún al ser el objeto de su deseo.

-abre las piernas para que te pueda ver-el pelirrojo trataba de esconder el rostro, pero Sebastián le tomó de la barbilla, obligándolo a mostrar cada expresión de placer, su mano izquierda recorrió desde su cintura, deslizándose por sus caderas, rozando sus nalgas mientras el cerraba los ojos extasiado, deseando pedirle que regresara a masturbarlo, pero dio un fuerte respingo mientras el deslizaba sus dedos sin cuidado dentro de su cuerpo, por instinto hizo por alejarse pero Claude lo empujó a su lugar, le quito los lentes, para luego retirarle la mordaza.

-quiero escuchar tus gemidos, shinigami-lo que paso enseguida lo tomó por sorpresa, las manos de aquel hombre fueron directo a su entrepierna, el trataba de negarse pero sabia donde tocarlo para que sus gemidos necesitados resonaran por la habitación.

-te será difícil, esta muy apretado aquí dentro-podía sentir esos dedos abriéndose paso dolorosamente, contrastando con lo placentero de sus labios sobre su cuello, por lo que se dejo hacer, el contacto con esos demonios lo estaba envolviendo en un fuego abrasador que nacía en lo mas profundo de su interior.

-...Se...Sebastián...

Claude le masturbo con mayor rapidez, su mano libre se concentró en descubrir el pálido pecho, los botones resonaron al ser arrancados con tal fiereza y arrojados al piso, sus colmillos mordisquearon esos pezones dejándolos muy sensibles, incluso al sentir su aliento rozándolos provocaba que se le erizara la piel.

Nunca se imaginó ser devorado de tal modo por dos demonios, se dejó envolver en aquel enfermizo placer, pero abrió los ojos sorprendido, viendo dibujarse en el rostro de Claude una sonrisa maliciosa, los dedos de Sebastián estaban fuera de su cuerpo y en cambio, su enorme miembro se abría paso con una sola embestida, gritó hasta quedarse sin aliento, había sangrado al no estar acostumbrado a ser tratado con tal violencia, el dolor era tan placentero, al punto de hacerle humedecer los dedos del mayor con líquidos pre seminales.

Tuvo que sentir ese inmenso calor que llenaba su ser pues los amantes parecían demasiado entretenidos besándose fogosamente a un costado de su oído, debía estar molesto pero verlos portarse así lo estaba excitando, gimió y entonces los besos, las mordidas se concentraron en el, ambas garras rodearon su miembro, arañando sus testículos hasta que se corrió, salpicando incluso el saco del otro mayordomo, este se aparto dejándose caer en un sillón cercano, saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo para tratar de limpiarse un poco.

-haz que se corra de nuevo, se me antojo ver.

Sebastián acerco una pequeña mesa donde apoyo el pecho de Grell quien estaba todavía envuelto en el deleite de su propio placer, de donde volvió al sentir las fuertes embestidas, levantó el rostro para contemplar el semblante de aquel demonio, su mirada era feroz aunque un manto carmesí cubría sus mejillas, desde su perspectiva notaba ese falo endurecido, que aguardaba por ser estimulado.

-¡Hazlo mas fuerte, quiero escucharlo gemir!.

Y vaya que lo hacía, nunca vio al mayordomo tan decidido a cumplir los deseos de alguien, resultaba demasiado para comprenderlo, siempre lo había despreciado, pero ahora arremetía contra él con tal fuerza que movía la mesa acercándola cada vez más al otro demonio, pero la expresión en este permanecía igual, no estaba complacido del todo, sintió como le tomaba de la barbilla, pero no podía reclamar, cada que abría los labios emitía sonoros chillidos, gemidos entintados de puro placer, seguro el tono en sus mejillas era intenso porque le ardían.

Claude saco de pronto uno de aquellos cuchillos dorados, pero no le hizo daño, libero las manos del shinigami de su agarre y este pudo apoyarse sobre la mesa.

-eres tan ruidoso y molesto como me dijo Sebastián, pero eso podemos arreglarlo fácilmente.

Grell se negó a separar los labios, pero una fuerte arremetida del sirviente le hizo gritar, momento que Claude aprovecho para empujarse contra su boca, haciéndole sentir una arcada cuando llegó profundo en su garganta; el demonio de ojos dorados era frío y cruel, pero sentirlo tan duro entre sus labios lo excitaba, haciendo que maliciosamente masajeara su miembro con su lengua, imaginando la expresión que tendría porque finalmente gemía casi con la misma intensidad que Sebastián, podía sentir como ambos amantes se acariciaban y besaban, casi lastimándolo cuando se acercaban demasiado, parecían haber comenzado una especie de competencia, pues no sabía cual movimiento era el mas intenso, contra su entrada o sus finos labios, estaba comenzando a sentirse mareado, todo su cuerpo se estremecía, las piernas le temblaron, teniendo que apoyarse contra la mesa cuando sintió que Sebastián se corría profundo en sus entrañas, dejando salir su nombre entre gemidos, él grito, pero el sonido de su éxtasis quedo atrapado contra el miembro de Claude, el cual tuvo que soltar para recobrar un poco el aliento.

-no lograste que lo hiciera-la voz del mayor era severa, pero Sebastián le resto importancia.

-Bueno...quizá deberías mostrarme como, después de todo solo me pediste prepararlo.

El shinigami sintió apenas como lo levantaba, para dejarlo sobre la cama, su respiración continuaba agitada, su cuerpo parecía tardar un poco mas en recuperarse, apenas reaccionaba cuando vio al demonio de ojos dorados acercarse, comenzó a desnudarse, pero manteniendo la mirada fija en su amante, ¿acaso el también pretendía hacérselo?, la idea llego a su mente de manera tardía, el cuerpo del demonio ya se encontraba sobre sí, manipulando su cuerpo con evidente facilidad y el no tenía la fuerza necesaria para negarse, solo volteo a ver al otro sirviente, lanzando un grito cuando sintió como Claude lo penetraba, se aferró a sus hombros al sentirlo completamente dentro, él era muy distinto a Sebastián, su miembro era mas grande, sus movimientos intensos pero precisos, llevaron a su cuerpo rápidamente del dolor inicial a un placer que no le había prodigado nadie.

-Es de esta forma...como debe hacerse, ¿no es verdad?-su mirada había regresado al shinigami, tenía una sonrisa burlona por lo que tenso su cuerpo, arrancándole involuntariamente un gemido. El gesto en el rostro de Claude se volvió de molestia, entonces salió, sentándose y atrayéndolo para volver a empalarlo-te lo advertí shinigami, yo no soy paciente como Sebastián, no permito que nadie juegue conmigo.

Grell se encogió un poco al sentirlo entrar con mas fuerza, sus garras se habían cerrado en torno a sus caderas, obligándolo a moverse contra su falo que parecía romper gustoso la resistencia que pudiera ofrecerle.

-no...aaahhh.

Sus gemidos lo estaban delatando, era posible que al principio se sintiese aterrado, humillado al ser sometido por aquel sirviente, pero el sentir la insistente mirada de Sebastián sobre sí, no podía negarlo le excitaba, de una manera que jamás imagino.

Había extendido la mano hacia él y contrario a su costumbre, se acerco, besándola, mordiéndola, para luego buscar sus labios.

-eres una delicia,...no compartiría con nadie a mi amante, pero contigo.

Su mano fue directo a su miembro, este ya estaba húmedo y no tardaría en venirse de nuevo, haciéndole sentir que perdería la cordura.

-...yo...ya...

Su voz tuvo que tomar la forma de un grito que acompaño el gruñido gutural contra su oído, se aferró a Sebastián para no perder del todo la conciencia, mientras disfrutaba de nuevo aquella sensación del semen ardiente invadiendo sus entrañas, haciendo que a su vez manchara el pecho del mayordomo al correrse.

Tardo un rato en aquel estado de pleno agotamiento, el enorme miembro de Claude permanecía encarnado muy dentro de su ser, los dedos de Sebastián recorrían su miembro buscando drenarlo, y él con una sed infinita buscaba los labios de ambos, había caído en el hechizo de los del demonios, estaba dispuesto a someterse a su voluntad, sin importar si era de uno o del otro, pues la noche resultaba joven y estaban lejos de terminar.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba estremecido entre ambos, les sintió una y otra vez, los vio amarse, como simples bestias y se dejo someter por ellos al mismo tiempo, sintiendo como le marcaban por dentro con su semilla al tiempo que clavaban sus colmillos en ambos lados de su cuello.

Sus gemidos entre cortados abandonaban su garganta, resonando por la habitación, crispando los nervios del instructor que dejo caer contra la paleta del pupitre uno de los gruesos tomos de "Ética en el ejercicio del deber de un shinigami en activo", lo que terminó por despertar al pelirrojo.

-¿qué pasa?-bostezó un poco, desesperezándose con calma ante la mirada cansada del instructor y la severa del resto de sus compañeros.

Evidentemente le pidieron abandonar en aula, sugiriéndole a su vez que se sirviera descansar de manera adecuada en su tiempo libre, pero no era su culpa, las clases de ética eran muy aburridas y además a nadie le molestaba tener un sueño de aquellos.

Llegó a su habitación aún con esa amplia sonrisa en sus labios, se quito el molesto uniforme que le hacían llevar dispuesto a tomar un baño, dejando al descubierto su cuello con la marca inconfundible de los colmillos de demonio en ambos lados.

Fin


End file.
